


8/10

by Lolly_XX



Series: Fall From Grace [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Sexting, diaper wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolly_XX/pseuds/Lolly_XX
Summary: Dean and Cas engage in some flirty texting and naughty behavior.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fall From Grace [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811983
Kudos: 22





	8/10

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends, thanks for everyone who leaves Kudos!! I really just write this stuff for me but I'm glad to know I'm not the only one getting off on this >.<  
> Anyway, if there's ever anything you'd like me to try my hand at (kink wise) drop a comment and I'll try my best.

> How's work?

< Busy… can't stop thinking about you ;) how are you doing?

> Decent… for now. Balthazar's coming. Text later.

Cas looked over his shoulder and locked his phone as Balthazar approached.

"Cassie. How are you today, sweetheart?"

"Fine," Cas flipped his phone over on the desk.

"Something to hide?"

"No, just, class is about to start."

"Hmm."

Cas' phone buzzed several times throughout the lecture. Every time it vibrated on the table he would get dirty looks from the professor.

Cas put the phone in his lap and tried to covertly check his messages. They were all from Dean, some naughty ones, mostly asking for a progress report.

> Starting to get there.

Class ended and the professor asked Cas to stay behind. Cas put his continually buzzing phone in his pocket and slung his bag over his shoulder, making his way down to the front of the lecture hall.

"Have you got better things to do than pay attention in my class?"

"No. Sir."

"Well then, why, pray do tell, was your phone blowing up throughout my lecture. Or was it your pocket vibrator? I mean I know I'm a handsome devil but save it for your wet dreams."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"You're right it won't, you moron!" Professor Crowley was known for his talented surgical skills as well as his affinity for yelling. "Now get out of my class."  
Cas ducked out, meeting Balthazar in the hall.

"Hey, I know you've got thirty minutes before your next class, can I practice a pitch on you for my international business class?"

"Sure," Cas said reading through Dean's messages and sending one back.

> 8/10

They'd read a lot of blogs about this new fetish they were exploring and set safe words. This scale seemed to be common practice.

They sat at a small round table across from each other. Balthazar began speaking about imports or exports, honestly Cas couldn't pay attention with his growing need and the bathroom not more than five feet away. But he couldn't let on that he needed desperately to go. So he took to crossing and uncrossing his ankles, shifting weight between his hips.

"Would you stop wiggling about so much? It's very distracting."

"Sorry I… have a bug bite on my ankle."

Balthazar continued. Cas was pushing a 9/10 and decided to text Dean. Finally Balthazar checked his watch, "oh. I've got to head over now."

"Sounds good," Cas assured him. "You'll do great."

Balthazar nodded a thanks and went on his way.

> He's finally gone. 10/10 and quickly losing grip. Going to the bathroom now.

< ;)

Cas smiled at the fact Dean still didn't know how to use emojis. He positioned himself in front of the mirror and unzipped his pants revealing padding with little safari animals on the front. He took out his phone and snapped a few photos before hearing footsteps approaching the door.

He was zipping back up when a familiar face walked in.

"Castiel, is this what I think it is?"

"N-no…"

"You're taking dirty pics in a public bathroom mirror. I really should teach you how to take a good nudie. Did you know I was once in porn?"

"I uh… no I didn't know that. I've actually got to go to class. But tell me about it later." Cas called over his shoulder.

> Caught by Gabe. Got these first.

He sent the pictures and got one back, an explicit one from the garage's bathroom.

Cas knew he wouldn't be able to make it to his next class without losing it and wouldn't risk wetting in public. And he didn't want to run into Gabe again after lying about going to class.

He found an empty classroom and slipped inside, leaving the light off. Cas took out his phone and dialed Dean's number.

"Hello?"

"Dean. I'm in an empty room and I can't wait."

"Hold on."

Cas could hear Dean moving around then a car door shut.

"Okay. I'm alone now. You okay?"

"Not really. I didn't want to do this like this."

"I know, honey. You can say the word and I won't hold anything against you."

"No," he hesitated. "It is kind of exciting -"

"Isn't it?"

"Besides I couldn't make it anywhere anyway."

"Where are you?"

"It's a small computer lab. No one is signed up for this block. I'm all alone. The lights are off. It's really cool in here because of the air conditioning but I'm still sweating."

"Mmm. You are awesome."

"I'm on the floor in one corner so I can't be seen from outside. Dean," he said suddenly. "I'm going."

There was a long silence where the only thing Dean could hear was Cas breathing heavily. Finally, with a sigh, Cas said "I'm done."

Then Cas checked the time and said "I gotta go," and promptly hung up.

< I'm gonna give it to you good later ;)


End file.
